6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Out Of This World
Out Of This World is the 89th episode of 6teen and the 9th episode of the fourth and final season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on February 11, 2010, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on May 31, 2010. The guys battle Wayne for tickets in a prime spot for a 3-D movie. Meanwhile, Caitlin breaks her blender and needs a repairman, but this particular repairman causes a battle between Caitlin and Jen for his affections. Plot Main Plot Nikki is sitting at the fountain with Wyatt when Jonesy comes by with a stack of resumes and a powerful need for a new job. The reason? It seems that he made a bet with Little Cody with money he didn't have, and he now needs to quickly come up with some cash. Jude then shows up, dressed as a giant alien bug, and tries to get his friends to go along with the theme to show that they're true fans of Blue Alien Vortex. His friends decline the offer, but promise to wait in line with him for good tickets, and walk off just as Jen and Caitlin walk up to Nikki, demanding her help with settling their competition over the mall's handyman. When the guys get in line, however, Jonesy soon ducks out, as he sees Little Cody. His escape route is inside Jude's costume; when he exits, though, he swiftly begins offering his resumé to any and all takers. While he's busy doing this, Wayne arrives and sets up shop behind the group. Not only is Wayne there to get good seats, but he's come prepared, with a duffel bag of necessities and a lawn chair for comfort while waiting. Soon, though, the wait starts to get to Jude, as he didn't bring any food. Wayne did, but he's not sharing, and he cautions the three guys that if they lose their spot for any reason, he'll take it from them. Jonesy is certain that there's no way this will happen, especially when Wyatt walks up to complete the three-man crew. However, as soon as Wyatt arrives, he has to leave, as Wayne told Tim that Wyatt would cover all of his shifts. As soon as Wyatt leaves, Jude suggests that he go for a taco run, and Jonesy readily agrees. The group is now down to one, however, and when Little Cody comes by Jonesy has no choice but to scram–especially when Wayne intentionally attracts Little Cody's attention so that he can move up a spot. When Jude returns, he finds out that Wayne was serious about taking the group's spot, and they are pushed to the back of the longer line. Now, their probable seats are still decent, but aren't in the sweet spot anymore. However, things seem to be looking up for Jonesy when an usher comes by with a job for him that he is ready to accept until he finds out that he'll have to dress like a character from the movie and stand outside the Gigantoplex as part of a promotional stunt. While Jonesy initially rejects this offer, he soon realizes that he has no choice but to accept, as Little Cody finds him and gives him only twenty-four hours to raise the money he owes. The offer turns out to be better than expected, however, as he is able to wrangle three reserved seats in the center of the sweet spot for him and his friends and an advance so that he can pay Little Cody. Soon, Jonesy is hanging out with his friends and shooting the breeze when Nikki walks up and sees Jonesy. After laughing at him, she asks what they're talking about, but quickly tunes out and walks away, stating that she'd rather see Jen and Caitlin fight. This causes Jonesy to suggest she sent them over to the lineup, as chick fights are hot; however, a nerd in line takes offense at this suggestion, as he views the statement as derogatory towards women. Jonesy calls him and the rest of the line pillow-kissers in response, so Wayne calls the usher and tells him that Jonesy insulted the entire lineup. Jonesy gets canned and loses his tickets, putting him and his friends back into line. The group then realize that there's only one answer: someone will have to convince Wayne to help them out. Wyatt is reluctant to do this, but ends up being pressured into going up to Wayne and asking for the favor. Wayne agrees, with the caveat that Wyatt work all his shifts without pay for the next week. Wyatt reluctantly takes the deal and waves his friends forward, and the group is about to enter when Nikki arrives and Jude asks her to dispose of a jar of their pee that they'd been using to keep their place in line. Upon hearing what this is, Nikki tosses it away, and after an impromtu game of hot potato, it ends up flying high into the air and coming down directly on Ron's head. Naturally, Ron arrests the group of four and throws them in jail along with Jen and Caitlin. While there, Wyatt mentions that all he wanted was to see Blue Alien Vortex–which prompts Ron to mention that his girlfriend had a son who wanted to see the movie as well. With no other options, Jonesy makes Ron an offer: three tickets to the premiere in exchange for letting them all out of jail. Ron agrees, and the group goes free. Despite knowing that they made the only decision they could, the guys are not in any way happy about their choice. Wyatt is left having to work all of Wayne's shifts for a week with no reward whatsoever, Jonesy is broke, and Jude isn't happy either about having wasted a night in the mall. To make matters worse, when Jonesy suggests that they can still enjoy the movie even though they missed the premiere, he is immediately proven wrong when two nerds pass by and spoil the ending of the film for them. Sub-Plot: Jen vs. Caitlin Caitlin is at work when Jen comes by and remarks on her new earrings. Caitlin happily accepts the compliment, as she claims that her earrings are good at attracting guys; however, at that moment her blender starts making a whining noise, and when she goes to investigate her earring falls into the blender and gets tangled in the gears. Because of this, Caitlin calls Big Steve to procure a replacement machine, but is informed that she'll have to fix the blender herself or be fired. Luckily, the mall runs a repair shop, so Caitlin calls them and they promise to send a handyman over very soon. When the handyman arrives, he turns out to be incredibly attractive, and Caitlin suggests that he take off his shirt in case the repair gets messy. When he does so, he reveals a perfectly sculpted upper body, causing both Jen and Caitlin to claim that he'll be theirs. Naturally, neither one is happy with the other's declaration, so they go to see Nikki so she can settle it. Nikki suggests a friendly competition with some ground rules, and they agree to the rules and the competition. Later, Caitlin is back at the Big Squeeze when her blender breaks again. Although this initially worries her, soon she realizes it is an opportunity, as it means that she'll have a chance to invite the handyman back to the Big Squeeze for another repair, where hopefully she can use her feminine wiles to bag him. He isn't available for quite a while, however, so she goes out to find him and fakes an accidental crash with him. After she does this, though, he merely questions why she's wearing sunglasses, and she inadvertently removes them and starts to flutter her eyelashes before she remembers that eyelash flutters are against the rules. Jen has been spying on her with binoculars, however, and catches this foul; to make matters worse, the handyman has work to do, and leaves Caitlin behind. Caitlin catches Jen spying on her, though, and goes to Nikki for assistance. While Nikki is on Jen's side, Caitlin wants her to spy on Jen, which Nikki reluctantly agrees to do when Caitlin gives her puppy-dog eyes. While spying on Jen, Nikki finds her doing nothing wrong, but gets caught spying, widening the gap of distrust between Caitlin and Jen. What Nikki does notice, however, is that the handyman isn't very good at his job, and when Jen and Caitlin confront each other about their digressions, Nikki quits her role as referee in disgust over how they're letting a useless handyman tear their friendship apart. This only causes the competition to collapse into chaos, however, as Jen and Caitlin run around the mall, searching for the handyman. When they find him, each destroys property for him to fix in an attempt to get his attention–until Jen puts a coathanger through the window of Albatross & Finch, causing an alarm to go off and them to be arrested by Ron. While in jail, Jen and Caitlin ruminate on what they've done wrong and make up, and after Jonesy gets them out of jail, they set to work fixing Caitlin's blender with the help of Nikki and a manual. They manage to fix it, and Caitlin's job is saved; however, the ordeal has taught them a lesson, and they promise to never compete with each other over a guy again. To prove it, when a cute guy walks by, they each offer him to the other, growing more insistent that their friend take him, much to Nikki's disgust. Quotes *'Jen:' Hey. Cute earrings. Caitlin: I know, right? Plus, they're total hunk magnets. Jen: Maybe I should get a pair. Ever since Travis and I broke up, it's like I'm invisible to guys. Caitlin: Classic post-break-up syndrome. You have to stop moping and get back on that dating horse. Jen: I'm not sure I'm ready for a horse just yet. Could it be a dating pony? *'Jen:' He's so hot! Caitlin and Jen: And so mine! (gasping) What? *'Nikki:' It's just a dorky sci-fi movie. Wyatt: First of all, it's in 3D, so good seats are critical. Second of all, Blue Alien Vortex isn't dorky, despite Jude's costume. Jonesy: Seriously, man. Only losers dress up like sci-fi characters. (Darth walks by in a costume.) I rest my case. *'Jude:' Come on, bros. Relax, and let your geek flags fly! Wyatt: I kinda wanna date again, someday. Nikki: Good call. *'Caitlin:' Nikki! Jen: We need your advice. We both really like the same guy. Caitlin: I'm the one who called him over! Jen: I'm the one who really needs to get back on the dating horse! Nikki: Whoa there, filly. Who's the guy? Caitlin: The mall repairman. Nikki: Does he have a name? Jen: Uh, Handy Stud! Nikki: This is so not worth fighting over! Jen: True. Caitlin should really back off. Caitlin: Me! What about you! *'Nikki:' Have you seen the mall repairman? Wyatt: No. Why? Jen: Caitlin and I are competing to see who he'll ask out first, but I don't stand a chance. Nikki: Not with that attitude, you don't! Wyatt: Come on! You have just as good of a chance of winning him over! Jen: You really think so? Wyatt: Sure. You know, unless Caitlin gets to him first. (Jen sighs hopelessly.) Nikki: Wyatt! Wyatt: Shutting up now. *'Caitlin:' Wait up, handsome! Jen: Ignore her! I'm your gal! Caitlin: Oh yeah Ron: 227: desecration of public property. You sickos are coming with me! Jen: No! Caitlin: Nikki, help! Nikki: Don't worry! I'll bail you out...eventually. *'Wyatt:' So I slept on a floor overnight, peed in a jar, and promised to work all Wayne's shifts for free just so Ron could see Blue Alien Vortex? *'Caitlin:' I swear, I will never compete with you over a guy again. Jen: Me neither. (A guy walks past them.) Caitlin: He's all yours. Jen: That's okay you can have him. (She and Caitlin begin to fight over who gets him. Nikki slaps her forehead in disgust.) Trivia *'Goof': At one point, Wyatt's Burger McFlipster's hat is olive green instead of its normal dark teal. *Jonesy's job: Blue Alien Vortex mascot Reason for firing: Insulted the entire line of theater patrons, causing Wayne to report him to the usher. *This is the second time that Caitlin has accidentally dropped a personal belonging in a blender. In "Take This Job and Squeeze It," she dropped her cell phone in the blender. *This is also the second time that a broken blender has been involved in a plot. The other instance was in Awake the Wyatt Within, though the blender died from wear and tear in that episode. *Jen mentions that if Caitlin is no longer working at The Big Squeeze, the gang could lose their table. This is a reference to when Tricia and the doppelgängers stole the table in "Losing Your Lemon." *Ron's relationship with Yummy Mummy, which started in "Mr. and Mr. Perfect," is brought up again here when he says that her son wants to see Blue Alien Vortex. Gallery Jude's Costume.png|Jude in his costume. Big guy ready to punch alien-dressed person.jpg|Little Cody knocks somebody out. Handy Stud.png|Caitlin flirts with Handy Stud. Chrissy Yells at Nikki.png|Chrissy tells Nikki that her break has been over for a while. Jen Faking.png|Jen faking to get the repairman's attention. Gang in Jail.jpg|The whole gang in jail. Videos This clip was provided by YTV Direct on YouTube. Category:Season 4 Category:Videos